One Message Received
by keijijyou
Summary: Kamio x An. Kamio goes to the Tachibana household. An receieves a message and blushed. Kamio is curious to know who she got the message from and what was it about.


Title: One Message Received

Author: Len

Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama

Pairing: Kamio x An

Rating: PG

Genre:

Description: My birthday gift for Katya. My first Tenipuri fic. I just think this pair is adorable but I am not really a fan and it's so hard to write about them so sorry if it's not good. And their characters are fuzzy to me so I don't know if I did write them well or a little OOC. I just wanted to write something for her birthday. Plus the ending is kinda hanging coz I am not sure if I should continue writing about it or not or just let you think what you want to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenipuri. Takeshi Konomi does. Tezuka owns me though.

Akira Kamio had to go to his captain's house. There were some matters they need to talk to. Fudomine will be attending a training camp at Kyoto and the captain wanted to make sure if the preparations are done. Kamio rang the doorbell to the Tachibana household, mp3 player still on his ear. His eyes were closed because he was feeling the rhythm. He didn't even hear that someone had opened the door and greeted him.

"Kamio-kun!" Someone pulled the earphones off and shouted at his ear.

Kamio was surprised and shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at the person and blushed suddenly.

"What is wrong with you? I have been standing here in front of you for minutes and you're still listening to some stupid song!" An Tachibana said.

"Gomen, An. I got caught up with the rhythm." Kamio said, still blushing.

"Eh? Are you feeling fine? Because you're so pale... Do you feel sick?" An said, noticing the redness of Kamio face. She was going to touch Kamio's forehead but Kamio ducked to avoid her hand.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Ok. Fine. Come in. Oniichan is talking to someone on the phone. He will be with you shortly."

Kamio and An went to the Tachibana's living room. Pictures of the family adorned the living room. There was also a picture of the whole Fudomine team beside a picture of a small Kippei pulling the braids of a small An.

"I didn't know you had long hair before, An." Kamio commented. He had the urge to steal the picture but it would be noticable if it's gone. But he wanted to have a picture of a little An with braids.

"Yeah. But it became so hard to play with tennis with such a long hair so I cut it short." An said, fixing the heart barrette on her hair.

"Long hair is pretty in a girl..." Kamio said. He looked at An and saw that she was frowning so he immediately took it back by saying, "But you're short hair is prettier than all other girl's hair... Sorry, sorry!" He was stammering and he didn't really know how to make An feel better.

An laughed. She thought Kamio was really cute but he tends to be shy around her.

"It's okay. A lot of guys love long hair. Even Momoshiro-kun likes long haired girls." An suddenly bit her lip. Kamio doesn't like hearing Momoshiro's name. Those two have some rivalry going on. Every time they see each other all they do is shout and argue. Kamio will become ticked off every time he hears Momoshiro's name.

"Well, that guy doesn't have any taste. He doesn't know how to look at a pretty girl." Kamio continued dissing Momo but he stopped when a message alert tone filled the room.

"Oh, it's mine." An said, getting her cellphone from her pocket. An read the message then blushed. Kamio was surprised and at the same time, curious as to who sent An a message.

Kamio wanted to ask An but Tachibana-buchou went in the living room and greeted him. An took the cordless phone from the coffee table in their living room and left to make a phone call in her room.

Kamio and Tachibana went over the final plans for the training camp. Tachibana was giving Kamio some instructions but Kamio wouldn't listen. In his mind was the message An get. _She was blushing when she got it. Then, she seemed so happy. I never saw An like that. Who could it be? Maybe it's some boy from our school... But who? An only hangs out with girls and the tennis club. Crap! Don't tell me it's someone from the team. Hmmm... An is close to everyone so I wouldn't know who likes her. Everyone likes An. She is very nice and sweet and she takes care of us very well. They treat her like a little sister. IT MIGHT BE MOMOSHIRO! Grrrr... Damn him! I will kill him if he makes a move on An._

"Kamio! Kamio!" Tachibana broke the anxiety that is filling Kamio's mind.

"Gomen nasai, buchou. I had a lot of things in my mind." Kamio muttered, embarrassed. He can't let his captain know that he is thinking about his sister.

Tachibana looked concerned. "Are you having problems with school or the team?"

It was typical for Tachibana to be worried of his team. This makes his a great captain for Fudomine.

"Sorry for worrying you. But nothing is wrong."

"Okay. Let's go about the training I thought for the team." Tachibana was looking for a folder among the files that he had but he noticed that he didn't have it with him. He excused himself and went to look for it in his room.

Kamio was left alone and naturally, his mind again was filled with thoughts of An and the mystery person who sent her a message. He looked into the papers for the training camp that Tachibana brought into the living room. Underneath the papers, he felt a hard thing. He moved the papers to see what it is and he saw a pink cellphone under it.

"An's cellphone?" Kamio whispered. "I didn't notice that she left it here."

Kamio took the cellphone. He was staring at it, contepmplating if he should open it or now. It was an invasion of her privacy. _An will not speak to me again if she finds out I checked her cellphone. _Kamio thought.

Kamio placed it back on the table. It's better this way. If An is in love with some guy, I just have to accept it. I will be happy as long as An is happy.

"What's with that weird look in your face? You look like a lovesick puppy." An said, coming inside the room.

Kamio was surprised. Good thing he placed the cellphone back on the table. An would be furious if she saw him holding her cellphone.

"Where is oniichan?" An asked, taking the cellphone from the table. She was reading the message she got earlier.

"He went to get something in his room." Kamio replied. He wasn't looking at An's eyes because she might noticed that he was still curious about that mystery textmate.

"Ah, okay... Um... Kamio-kun... I..." An was trying to tell Kamio something but the telephone rang. An jumped off the couch and went to answer the phone.

Confused, Kamio shrugged and went to read the materials from captain again. He noticed that An left the cellphone on top of the papers and the message that she was reading earlier was displayed.

The message was from someone from An's friend... "Confess to Kamio-sempai. I am sure he will like you."


End file.
